


Spock's Antlers

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [112]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Antlers, Bragging, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Mistletoe, reindeer antlers, snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk makes snarky references to McCoy's sex life with Spock until McCoy decides to do some bragging.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Spock's Antlers

“Well, have you been decorating your quarters in an appropriate Christmas motif?” Kirk asked McCoy with a lazy grin. “Or are you just going basic and hanging mistletoe over the bed you share with Spock?”

McCoy frowned. “Why the hell are you so snarky and suggestive today? Not getting any action and envious of those of us who are?!”

“Hardly. Just commenting before you do.” He nodded toward a crewman wearing a reindeer antler headband. “Gonna get a pair of those for Spock to wear with his pointed ears?”

“No need. Spock’s already got his antlers. And he shares nicely!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
